


Introductions

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Confusion, F/F, Gem Fusion, Gen, Green Diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: How is one supposed to say hello if you don't even know who you are?





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> A character study on the first time fusing of two gems who have never experienced it before.

The world seemed different somehow.

Her hands were different. Not blue or yellow but green...and there were four of them.

She felt her hair fall along her back almost reaching her lower back in length. Soft and brittle against the new slit in her suit.

“Yellow? Blue?!” It was so far yet so close.

She felt a small thump against her foot and looked down. 

A menagerie of gems stood below her. Various looks adorned their faces, from shock to anger, it didn’t matter as every single one had their weapons out. The one that hit their foot was staring at her with wide eyes and a wide smile.

“Steven…?” She muttered her voice echoing across the beach.

“Ya. Your remember me?” She did...she thought...flashes of the colour pink followed by explosions. Pain rocked through her frame, not physical but emotional, and nearly brought her to her knees.

The other gems seemed to sense her instability, hefting their weapons and tensing their forms. 

She took a deep breath.

“Who am I?” She asked him.

“I don’t know.” He responded. “I knew who you were…”

She watches as one of the gems makes her weapon disappear and start walking forward. The other gems call out to her, telling her to stop. She doesn’t.

The large gem walks towards her and when she’s standing in front of her(them?) she takes a breath and starts climbing. She doesn’t stop until she’s standing on her shoulder. They stare at each other for a moment before the gem speaks.

“How do you feel?” She asks.

Scarred, confused, disoriented.

Happy, joyful, hopeful.

“New.” She responds

The tall gem nods her head. “That makes sense. You are new. Can you tell me what it’s like?”

She hardly hesitates before responding. “Loved.”

The gems smiles at that. “I’m glad to hear it.”

They lapse into a comfortable silence for a few moments.

She takes the time to look out at the beach. Small fires are raging and a veritable ruin of ships are laying in piles or strewn about the sand. There’s some kind of temple carved into nearby cliff along with a small house in front of it. 

The gem on her shoulder sees her looking and asks her a question.

“Do you remember what happened here?” It’s asked hesitantly like she’s afraid of her reaction. 

“I…”

_ Yellow Diamond stares out at the armada floating above the beach. Hundreds of ships filing the sky.  _

_ For the first time ever, she’s scared. _

_ Battle plans fade away in her mind, exchanged for horrible images, the gems captured, pink shattering again, Blue reaching for her only to be shattered before Yellow even has a chance to… _

_ A hand grabs her own and she looks over her shoulder. _

_ Blue is smiling at her and all her fear melts away.  _

_ Slowly their faces grow closer.  _

_ Explosions rock the earth. _

_ The world goes white. _

The memory ends their. 

“...did this.” She finishes. 

The gem doesn’t confirm nor deny the fact. Just hums and turns her gaze back towards the beach. 

The other gems have lowered their weapons and seem to be relaxing. 

For a few more minutes they remain silent. The new fusion simply enjoying the sun and wind on her face. 

The other gems eventually come over and begin to clean up. 

She offers an open palm to the gem on her shoulder. Neither speak as the gem climbs on and is lowered to the ground.

She watches them clean for a few minutes before she moves to stand fully on the beach. She looks around with a nervous look. Her eyes briefly meet the gem that had spoken to her and she sees a subtle nod.

She takes a breath and waves her hand to the side. 

A wave of water charged with green lightning surging through it washes over the largest pile of destroyed ships and immediately begins to deconstruct them. It takes about five minutes but eventually nothing remains but the pristine sand beneath. 

She looks over to the gems. All of them have various looks of aww on their faces. She repeats the process and within half an hour the entire beach is empty. 

She makes her way over to the gems and offers them a smile as she meets their gazes.

“Hello. My name is Green Diamond, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She says with a bow.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just keep it respectful.


End file.
